


The One at the Library

by chocopaopu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, I need to be stopped, M/M, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Tumblr Prompt, hidekane, my bbys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopaopu/pseuds/chocopaopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short hidekane fic from mine and uzea-ke 's prompt battles on tumblr :3</p><p>Dedicated to the lovely @uzea-ke on tumblr who is a noodle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One at the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hidekane
> 
> Prompt: *uzea-ke wants to battle* *uzea-ke uses OTP prompt * I challenge to make an OTP story in the following situation : Person A going to the library to return a book and it turns out that there is only one left and both Person A and Person B want it. They argue a bit but at the end, somehow, Person A ends up giving its number to Person B

•set back in hidekane high school days• 

Kaneki wouldn't be caught dead at the local library in public. Despite being one of his favorite places, he knew better then going alone. Next door was the local pizza and yogurt joint, where many of his classmates lurked. This wouldn't be a problem for most teenagers, but for Kaneki it meant the choice between life and death. It was either he put on a hoodie, sun glasses, and anything else it took to make him look like a different person or he got beaten to pulp. If Hide was with him, nobody would dare infiltrate the duo. Hide was his life vest in a sea of bullies, not to mention his best friend. Despite being so close, Kaneki almost felt guilty asking Hide to go places with him. He knew Hide would fend off the bullies and they'd have a great time, but Kaneki didn't want to be a burden. Which is why in the middle of spring he was walking around with big circular sunglasses he'd managed to steal off his aunts dresser, jeans, a plain black hoodie, and a maroon beanie. On his feet were a pair of old beat up sneakers he used for gym class. 

He felt shaken as he walked through the sea of people and edged closer to the library. Luckily for him, his classmates payed no mind to the shy boy. Kaneki continued through the doors to the old library and sifted through the new releases in the front. He had always loved the feeling of unused paper between his fingertips. The ink smelled fresh as he flipped through the books, which led him to the accusation that these books hadn't been taken out once yet. The one that seemed most interesting bear the title " It's kind of a Funny Story". Unsure of how much he could take home today, he set the single copy yellow covered book down and continued through the library to see what else was offered. Out the corner of his eye, he saw someone returning a book at the front desk and heading towards the new release table. Only one thought crossed his mind:

You've got to be kidding me. 

Thankfully for him, the other person moved away and sifted through another shelf. For about an hour Kaneki wandered around the library, despite having read practically every book there. He began looking at titles he'd never heard of and reminiscing in books he'd read cover to cover and back again. His fingers gliding across the shelf, picking up his new favorite book. It had been declared his favorite about a month ago when Hide took him here to spend the day. Kaneki smiled at the memory, thinking about how patient his friend had been as he wandered through the building. Hide even feigned interest in what Kaneki had to say about each book. Though it wasn't his cup of tea, he knew his best friend enjoyed it and loved the way Kaneki smiled as he explained each book and why they were so great. Hide didn't care where they went, as long as he was with Kaneki. 

Kaneki felt his phone buzz. Fishing through his deep pocket, he managed to dodge a pair of tangled head phones and his wallet to grab his phone. Unlocking it, he noticed it Hide. He'd texted him under the subject " I miss you" and declared in the message he would drop by later with a gift for his beloved friend. Kaneki smiled to himself as he realized he would get to see his friend later. Putting away his phone, he continued around the library.

It wasn't until the end of his trip he'd decided which book he wanted to take out. The one that had caught his eye in the beginning, " It's kind of a Funny Story", seemed like something he'd enjoy. After another lap around the library he was sure of his decision and made his way to the front of the bookstore. His eyes scanned the room looking for the little table labeled " new releases" in scratchy cursive hand writing. After making his way across the room to his desired location, he noticed the same guy from earlier, now munching on a cookie, doing the same thing. Kaneki picked up his pace, he'd be damned if he let this book slip through his finger tips. As his strides quickened so did the other males. The guy had on dark clothes and a baseball cap, which didn't suit his pale skin. He should be dressed in brighter colors to match the cheerful vibe he gave off, Kaneki thought to himself. The man had a permanent smile to his face as he neared the table the same time as Kaneki and both their hands flew to the same book. 

" Sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hands from the book. I'm signing it out." The other male said. Kaneki was so focused on getting the book, he didn't recognize the voice that felt so familiar. The first thought to cross the boys anxious mind was that it was a kid from school. In order to avoid being recognized, Kaneki altered the pitch of his voice as he spoke. 

" M- My apologies sir, but I do believe I grabbed this book first." He explained, stuttering a bit in the beginning. The other guy looked at him weird before explaining it was for a friend and he needed it. Kaneki fought back with a polite " I-I'm really sorry sir, but I was already planning to take it out. They get new copies all the time, so you should be able to get a copy soon." Kaneki went back and fourth with the guy for awhile, surprised at his own tone of voice. He felt bad at how forceful he was being. In the end he decided he'd give it up for the other male, still angry with himself at how rude he was to the other gentleman. " You know what sir, I am incredibly sorry for my rude behavior please take the bo-" he was suddenly cut off by the other man. 

" Nah man, it's cool. Take the book, you remind me of the person I was going to give it to anyway. Sorry for causing you trouble, could I make it up to you one day? Here's my number." The other man said, writing his number down on a stray piece of paper. He handed it to Kaneki as he said " I have to go catch up with my friend now, call me." Kaneki looked at the stray piece of paper with the all to familiar digits. A chuckle escaped his pale lips as he doubled over in laughter. The cloaked man of mystery was none other than Hide, his best friend. Hide looked at him funny as Kaneki continued to laugh. " You know if you didn't want my number you just had to say something." Hide said, slightly irritated. 

" Hide it's me, Kaneki." Kaneki laughed as he shed his disguise. Hide's eyes widened before he too was engulfed in laughter. The two decided to reminisce in the situation over coffee and made their way to the small cafe a few stores up from the library. After checking out the book, they exited the store and continued through the maze of people to the small coffee house, Anteiku. They passed many of their classmates on the way, but nobody dared mess with Kaneki. Hide was around and was not afraid to kick some ass for his best friend. Kaneki felt guilt pool in his stomach but it was quickly washed away but Hide announcing they'd arrived. After being seated, they ordered their coffee and chatted away. Hide explained he went to the library in disguise so he could sign out a book Kaneki would like as a small gift, and dressed in disguise in case Kaneki was there. The two laughed at how silly his plan had been and drank their coffee. Anteiku made one hell of a drink. Kaneki thanked Hide for his kindness and apologized for how forceful and rude he had been inside the library. Hide waved it off and told him none of that matters, he was just glad that he didn't have to drag Kaneki from his house to hang out. The two messed around, chuckling at how well Hide knew Kaneki's book choices and continued the light hearted subject for an hour. It wasn't until the sun began to go down that Hide brought up the topic Kaneki didn't want to answer. 

" So Kaneki, why exactly were you all dressed up to go to the books store? I couldn't even recognize you!" Hide smiled. Good, Kaneki thought. That must have meant nobody recognized him. Kaneki took his time trying to come up with a good answer but was cut off by his enthusiastic friend who now seemed stern. " Kaneki are those people from school bugging you again? I swear I'll make them stop just say the word." Hide said, grabbing Kaneki's shoulder as a means of comfort and pulling him in for a hug. Kaneki relaxed into his friends arms, not bothering to reply. They sat there in silence until Hide offered for them to spend the rest of the night at his house and watch a few movies. Kaneki agreed, sending a text to his aunt explaining where he would be. She never answered, just read the message without replying. After leaving Anteiku they walked the rest of the way to Hide's and stopped to pick up a pizza on the way. 

Once they reached Hide's place, Kaneki greeted his parents before following Kaneki to the den. They sprawled out on the couch and began feasting on the pizza as they watched some cheesy movie on television. Hide pulled Kaneki into him as he wrapped his arms around the frail boy. Kaneki relaxed into his best friend and for once felt safe. He felt like nothing could hurt him, not his aunt, not the bullies, not anyone. They stayed like that the rest of the night, besides the casual kiss on the head or cheek. Before falling asleep, three words escaped Kaneki's plump lips that he never thought he'd confess out loud, yet he was to tired to care.

" I love you Hide." 

Before Kaneki finally slipped into unconsciousness, his best friends soft voice could be heard as he pressed a kiss to Kaneki's cheek. 

" I love you too, Kaneki Ken."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IF IT WAS TRASH AHSHDSKDHEJEJSKRDJEK THANK YOU FOR READING MY HIDEKANE TRASH 
> 
> follow myself @thelegendofthefireemblem and the lovely @uzea-ke on tumblr ^_^ thank you for reading!


End file.
